


Decisions and Revisions

by black_sun



Series: The Love Song of J. Buchanan Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Тогда хватит говорить, какие приказы ты хочешь, - сказал он, - и следуй тем, что я даю. - Он нежно поцеловал Баки в лоб и продолжил уверенным тоном, скрывающим его настоящие чувства. - Я не всегда буду делать то, что ты хочешь. Но тебе нужно поверить мне, что я постараюсь сделать то, что тебе нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions and Revisions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decisions and Revisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327941) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



Стив стоял, прислушиваясь, за дверью в комнату Баки. Он за весь день ни разу не вышел оттуда и не подавал никаких признаков жизни, а уже перевалило за девять вечера. Впрочем, очередной плохой день был ожидаем.

В такие дни Стив старался уважать самостоятельность Баки, который прятался в своей комнате, или цеплялся за Стива, будто блюдечко (вид моллюска, очень сильно крепящийся к камням — прим.пер.), или же шел в тренажерный зал, чтобы вымотаться многочасовыми тренировками. Стив не вмешивался.  
Однажды — когда у него был особенно хороший день, не только стабильный ментально, но с улыбками и смехом, с взаимным подшучиванием друг над другом — Баки сказал Стиву, что ценил это. Что в плохие дни, когда сознание затуманено, он еще отчаяннее держался за немногие решения, которые мог принимать сам: где находиться, с кем быть, что есть, отдыхать или работать. Осознание того, что он находится среди друзей, в безопасности, помогало.  
Баки никогда не упоминал, что был благодарен Стиву за то, что он проверял его состояние в эти дни, но Стив не собирался прекращать.  
Он мог удержаться от того, чтобы _давить_. Мог свести общение к паре фраз в несколько часов, не выдавать в голосе переживаний. Но он не мог совсем отступить. Не мог и не сделал бы этого, даже если б мог, потому что Стиву было необходимо, чтобы Баки знал, что он будет ждать, сколько потребуется. Что Стив мог и сделал бы все на свете, что помогло бы Баки. 

Стив постучался.  
\- Бак? Собираешься сегодня выходить?  
Прошло несколько месяцев с последнего раза, когда Баки не ел целый день, что означало худший день, нежели предыдущие. Стив снова постучал в дверь.  
\- Баки? Хочешь, я принесу тебе поесть, чтобы тебе не выходить?  
Безответно. Стив мог бы подумать, что Баки спал, но Баки почти не спал в плохие дни, да и в хорошие спал так чутко, что не пропустил бы стук.  
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Тебе нужно поддерживать силы. Выходи есть.  
Раздались шаги, и Стив едва успел отступить, прежде чем дверь открылась. На Баки были спортивные штаны и свободная футболка, спутанные волосы свисали, обрамляя лицо. Отстраненным взглядом он смотрел сквозь Стива. Он не сказал ни слова, но Стив принял открывшуюся дверь уже за положительную реакцию.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, - сказал Стив, стараясь звучать нормально. - Пойдем на кухню, я что-нибудь тебе приготовлю.  
Баки последовал за Стивом. Тот начал готовить. Ну, не требовалось ничего сложнее перекуса, Баки вряд ли съел бы много — сыр с фруктами и горсть орехов для белка, все, что можно есть руками, нарезанное мелкими кусочками, чтобы Баки не пришлось управляться с ложками и вилками дрожащими руками, что иногда случалось.

Стив нарезал яблоко, когда понял, что Баки все еще стоял в проходе в ожидании, с опущенными глазами и свисающими по бокам, будто конечности брошенной куклы, руками.  
\- Тебе необязательно просто стоять там, знаешь ли, - позвал он. Баки словно не слышал его. Стив отложил нож на доску и повернулся. - Баки, ты со мной?  
Баки резко кивнул, но больше не двинулся и не заговорил.  
\- Позвонить доктору Трэн? - спросил Стив. Баки сменил шесть терапевтов, прежде чем они нашли того, который ему нравился и которого он уважал. Иногда он говорил с доктором Трэн, когда молчал с остальными.  
Но Баки быстро помотал головой:  
\- Нет, я...  
Стив ждал, но больше ничего не прозвучало. Стив думал о том, чтобы все равно связаться с доктором Трэн, но Баки принял решение. В лучшем случае он бы посягал на необходимую самостоятельность Баки; в худшем — Баки бы воспринял это как предательство. Стив решил, что звонок мог подождать. Может, когда Баки поест, он передумает. Иногда это помогало. 

Несмотря на расслабленные руки, его позвоночник был напряженной пружиной, как... Как будто он только ждал задания, чтобы приступить к действиям.  
\- Хочешь сесть? - осторожно спросил Стив.  
Баки пожал плечами, плотно сжав губы.  
\- Бак, - сказал Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не выдавать беспокойства в голосе, - сядь. - Он указал рукой в сторону стола со стульями.  
Баки тут же выдвинул стул и опустился на него.  
Стив вздохнул и взял другой стул, поставив его так, чтобы сидеть прямо напротив Баки, прижимаясь коленями.  
\- Можешь посмотреть на меня, пожалуйста?  
Баки двигался медленно, неуверенно и с запинками. Словно думал, что это проверка — нет, _ловушка_. Стив ждал, пока Баки, в конце концов, не справился. Его глаза были красными, мокрыми. Он позволил Стиву удержать взгляд на несколько ударов сердца, потом вновь отвел его, стыдливо прикусив губу. Он не опустил голову, так что Стив увидел, когда слезы, наполнявшие его глаза, выплеснулись.  
Баки не стал вытирать их, поэтому Стив сам протянул к нему руки, обхватывая лицо ладонями и осторожно смахивая слезы большими пальцами. Баки закрыл глаза и по-кошачьи подался к нему, задержав дыхание.  
\- Все в порядке, Бак, - тихо сказал Стив, - все хорошо. Я с тобой.  
Баки выпустил дрожащее дыхание, в конце мягко всхлипнув.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он. - Прости, я, я не могу, я...  
\- Не извиняйся, - сказал Стив. - Не надо. Тебе не нужно — это __я, Бак. Все в порядке. Я с тобой.  
На секунду Баки вновь посмотрел на Стива, умоляюще, а потом толкнулся вперед, в руки Стива, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо, сотрясаясь в едва слышных рыданиях.  
Стив вздрогнул, а потом почувствовал яркую обжигающую вспышку, немного похожую на надежду; Баки _изо всех сил_ пытался не показывать Стиву свои негативные эмоции. Это должен был быть шаг в правильном направлении, хоть сам по себе он разбивал сердце. Стив притянул Баки ближе, утешая.

Правая рука Баки, настоящая, обвилась вокруг талии Стива, цепляясь. Спустя мгновение Баки скользнул со стула и опустился на колени между ног Стива, прижимаясь изо всех сил в слезах.  
Стив только держал его, перебирая волосы и поглаживая по спине. Он ничего не говорил. Вряд ли он мог бы что-то сказать из-за кома в горле.  
Стив не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но все же у Баки закончились слезы или, как минимум, силы. Он медленно опустился на пятки и положил голову на бедро Стива. Тот продолжил успокаивающе гладить его по голове, готовый делать это ночь напролет, если это поможет.

Они просидели в тишине еще какое-то время. Потом Баки сделал вдох чуть глубже предыдущего и начал:  
\- Стив, я... Можно... Мне нужно... Ты мог бы... - он вновь замолчал.  
Стив смахнул волосы с его лица.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Бак? Ты можешь попросить меня о чем угодно, ты же знаешь.  
Баки расстроенно покачал головой.  
Губы Стива вытянулись тонкой линией, но он продолжил прочесывать волосы Баки пальцами.  
\- Я хочу помочь тебе, - сказал он. - Я ничего больше не хочу так сильно. Но тебе придется сказать, что тебе нужно, Бак.  
В ответ Баки дернулся и еле слышно выдохнул:  
\- Мне нужны... Приказы.  
Стив постарался не выдать своей резкой реакции. Кажется, ему не очень удалось, потому что Баки крепко зажмурился.  
\- Тебе не хватило приказов за эту жизнь? - не удержался он от вопроса.  
\- Твоим я бы мог доверять, - прошептал Баки. - Ты же... уже давал их. Раньше.  
О. _Приказы_. Стив с трудом сглотнул.

Когда-то Баки нравилось подчиняться приказам Стива. Это было развлечением для них обоих — крошечный Стив опускал высящегося Баки на колени, требовал от него подчинения и наказывал за (часто намеренное) непослушание.  
Это было необходимо _Стиву_ , когда его не слушалось собственное тело, что уж говорить обо всем остальном. Стиву было это нужно в то время.  
И Баки играл в эту игру (которая не была на самом деле игрой), как он делал все на свете — со смехом, с хитрой улыбкой на губах, переступая через границы, не заботясь о последствиях, возвращаясь за добавкой, когда хотелось. Приказы Стива дарили Баки такое удовлетворение, с которым не могло сравниться что-то еще, говорил он, такую радость, которой ни выпивка, ни танцы, ни игры не были ровней.  
Но с войной определение «приказов» изменилось для них обоих, и Стив подозревал, что под влиянием Гидры оно изменилось вновь для Баки. Стиву нравилось раздавать приказы, пока никто не смотрел на него как на лидера и не умирал при их исполнении. Баки с радостью слушался Стива до того, как его разрушили столько приказов "убить" и "уничтожить". Стиву иногда казалось, что он был бы рад навсегда перестать приказывать.

\- Это было раньше, - сказал он, стараясь держать тон ровным, чтобы скрыть то, как перевернулись его внутренности. - Гидра причинила тебе слишком много боли, я никогда бы...  
Баки тряхнул головой.  
\- Не как... Они. Они превратили меня... в такого. Я... Мне _нужны_ приказы, Стив. Без них, без заданий тело ломит. Только хуже. - Он содрогнулся, толкнулся лицом в ногу Стива, словно пытался спрятаться от самого себя. - Хочу твои приказы. Пожалуйста. Я помню... Твои дарили... Тишину. Спокойствие.

Если Стив понял невысказанное между словами Баки, Гидра обнаружила глубинную реакцию Баки на команды Стива и извратила это начинание, что она сделала с его снайперскими умениями и тактическим гением. Они заставили его нуждаться в них, как он нуждался в еде, воде или воздухе. Эта мысль наполнила Стива _яростью_ , слепой и неизбежной — но он знал, не задумываясь, что сделает для помощи Баки все. Если ему нужны приказы... Что ж. Стив мог давать ему приказы, только чтобы смягчить это ощущение, державшее его в напряжении и беспокойстве, чтобы он смог заботиться о себе. Стив мог делать это.

Он успокоил дыхание, не желая показывать свою злость на Гидру в голосе.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Если это то, что тебе нужно, Бак, конечно, ты это получишь. Как я и сказал, тебе нужно только попросить. - Он в последний раз провел по волосам Баки, потом отодвинулся на стуле, отрывая его от ноги, и встал.  
Баки не двинулся, только удержал равновесие, когда потерял опору. Он стоял на полу на коленях с опущенным взглядом.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал Стив.  
В этот раз Баки отреагировал мгновенно, отклоняя голову назад, пока не встретился глазами со Стивом. Теперь в них плескалась надежда, а не слезы, и только это уже придавало сил.  
\- Я пойду в гостиную и выберу какой-нибудь фильм. Тебе все еще нужно поесть, так что дорезай яблоко, - он махнул в сторону доски с половиной яблока, уже потемневшей от долгого нахождения на воздухе, - и иди с тарелкой ко мне.  
Баки отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Стив поймал его за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на него.  
\- Будет больше, - пообещал он. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты задумывался о том, что будет дальше.  
Складка между бровей разгладилась, и Баки кивнул.  
\- Да, Господин, - прошептал он, автоматически вспомнив привычный верный ответ на эти слова. Стив одобрительно улыбнулся и пошел в гостиную, захватив бутылку воды...

...И там он сразу же упал на диван и в полу-отчаянии провел руками по лицу. Что он делал? _Никоим_ образом это не могло быть хорошей идей. Он понятия не имел, какие именно «приказы» ожидал Баки, что требовалось для удовлетворения его нужд и что было бы безопасно. Стиву все это уже не казалось безопасным; он ответил Баки так, словно в последний раз они так играли несколько недель назад, а не три четверти века. Но эта «игра» всегда была для них связана с сексом, а Стив был уверен, что добавлять к этому секс было _однозначно_ плохой идеей сейчас, особенно с учетом плохого дня Баки. Так что — не он. Не сейчас, не... Пока нет, в любом случае. Нельзя просто позволить старым привычкам вернуться.  
Прикусывая щеку изнутри, Стив включил телевизор и переключил его на какие-то мультики для фона. «Что было бы нужно мне?», вдруг подумал он, не ожидая этого. Его щеки покраснели, а горло сжалось, когда он представил их на местах друг друга. Баки был достаточно сильным, властным и красивым, чтобы занять его позицию, а Стив... ну, Стив и так чуть ли не боготворил Баки с их первой встречи. Он был одним из совсем немногих, кому Стив позволял заботиться о себе во время болезни и слабости.  
С этого можно было начать.

Когда Баки неуверенным шагом пришел с кухни с тарелкой в правой руке и направленным под ноги взглядом, Стив потянулся к нему:  
\- Иди сюда. - Он забрал у него тарелку, поставив ее на столик рядом, и указал на пол. - Садись.  
Баки сложился подобно колоде карт, так сильно и резко ударив пол, что Стив почти зашипел, представив ощущения. Наполовину стоя на коленях, наполовину сидя, Баки взялся своей теплой рукой за ногу Стива и больше не двигался. Даже дышал он поверхностно, будто боялся делать это без разрешения.  
\- Баки.  
Баки напрягся, хоть и едва заметно, пытаясь предугадать следующую команду Стива.  
\- Господин?  
\- Эй, посмотри на меня.  
Глаза Баки были потемневшими, широко раскрытыми. Стив убрал прядь волос с лица Баки и сделал вдох.  
\- Прошло столько времени, - медленно сказал он. - И столько всего... Я сделаю это для тебя, Баки, но мы начнем медленно. Мне нужно знать, что я не причиняю тебе боль.  
\- Я не против боли, - сказал Баки.  
Стив поморщился.  
\- Я знаю это, но в этом суть... На самом деле это не... - Он остановился, раздраженно обрывая поток слов. Он постарался организовать свои мысли, не смущаясь того, как доверчиво и терпеливо Баки смотрел на него. - Это делается для тебя, - осторожно сказал Стив. - Чтобы помочь тебе. Если это тебе не помогает, если я делаю хуже, тебе нужно сказать мне.  
Баки нахмурился:  
\- Приказы не... Не имеет значения, если... Они не...  
\- _Им_ было на тебя плевать. Им было плевать, если тебе было плохо. А мне это важно. Очень важно. Понимаешь? Если будет слишком много всего, если ты несчастлив, даже если... Тебе нужен перерыв, мне нужно знать, что ты скажешь мне «стоп». Можешь пообещать это?  
Баки затих ненадолго, прикусив губу, потом сказал:  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - сказал Стив, и Баки немного расслабился. - Теперь тебе пора поужинать, - добавил он, вновь взяв тарелку в руки.  
Баки скривил губы, но послушно потянулся за ней. Стив же поднял ее, не давая достать, и вместо этого сам подал ему кусочек сыра. Баки замер.  
Стив ничего не говорил, лишь ждал, наблюдая за его лицом, пока он принимал решение.

Баки не нравилось открывать для кого-то рот, и особенно ему не нравилась идея того, чтобы кто-то туда что-то клал. Он без особых проблем прошел медицинское обследования, включая анализы, но не позволил посмотреть горло и запаниковал, когда поднялась тема стоматологии. Это напомнило ему о капе, как он сказал Стиву, едва выдавливая слова сквозь стучащие зубы. Провоцировало воспоминания об обнулении.

Баки уставился на кусочек сыра в пальцах Стива и прикусил губу, словно думал, что он мог превратиться в осу. Стив ждал. Баки нерешительно поднял левую руку, переводя взгляд с сыра на лицо Стива, и взял его.  
Стив коротко кивнул, соглашаясь на компромисс:  
\- Давай, ешь.  
Баки закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот. Прожевав, он быстро проглотил, а потом посмотрел на Стива, одновременно с надеждой и страхом в глазах.  
\- Вот так, - сказал Стив, - только не торопись, а то подавишься.  
Баки ощутимо расслабился с облегчением, и Стив задумался над тем, что могла с ним сделать Гидра, чтобы заставить так бояться. Наверное, ему лучше не знать.  
Стив протянул миндаль, и в этот раз Баки взял его с большей уверенностью, не отводя глаз, пока ел. Стив улыбнулся и провел ладонью по его голове, счастливо наблюдая, как его веки прикрылись в наслаждении.  
После нескольких кусочков Баки расслабился еще больше. Он опустил голову на колено Стива, притворяясь, что смотрит мультики. Периодически Стив протягивал ему что-то, чтобы Баки заметил, и он съедал предложенное, пока Стив гладил его по волосам или разминал плечи.  
Стиву казалось, что сам он мог бы наслаждаться этим уютом и комфортом, если бы он считал это тем, что требовалось Баки. Но его плечи были напряжены так, что Стив понимал, что этого было недостаточно.

Он дождался, пока шоу закончится, на случай, если Баки в самом деле его смотрел, а потом выключил телевизор. Баки заинтересованно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стив взял кусок яблока, но в этот раз, когда Баки потянулся за ним, убрал руку.  
\- Нет. Позволь мне.  
Глаза Баки распахнулись шире, и он замотал головой, прежде чем остановиться.  
\- Стив, я...  
Он смотрел на яблоко, словно оно превратилось в ядовитую змею, вновь прикусив губу. Он быстро вздохнул и опустил голову обратно на колено Стива, следом начав прокладывать путь по внутренней стороне бедра, целуя и прикусывая сквозь джинсовую ткань.  
\- Больше не голоден, - пробормотал он, прижимаясь ближе, - давай я лучше позабочусь о тебе, м?  
\- Стоп, - сказал Стив. Баки проскулил и поднялся еще выше. Стив повторил командным голосом: - Баки, я сказал _стоп_.  
Тот отстранился, надувшись.  
\- Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня сексом? - спросил Стив.  
Баки лишь пожал плечами, не глядя на него.  
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Мы не можем просто начать с того момента, где закончили в тот раз, - он положил яблоко обратно на тарелку, чтобы Баки перестал наблюдать за ним краем глаза. - Сначала нам нужно поговорить, а ты сегодня к этому не готов. И до этого — никакого секса. Будем двигаться _медленно_.  
Баки надул губы, как разбалованный ребенок:  
\- Стиви...  
\- Все, тебе хватит? - тот бросил вызов. - Больше не нужны приказы?  
Баки за это крайне свирепо посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - резко ответил он. - Они нужны _всегда_. Мне _всегда_ нужны приказы. _Всегда_. Просто иногда проще игнорировать.  
Стив склонился вперед. Баки вздрогнул, а потом вызывающе поднял подбородок, и если бы Стив знал, кто так запугал его, он бы тут же пошел убивать.  
Вместо этого он обхватил его лицо руками и посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Тогда хватит говорить, какие приказы ты хочешь, - сказал он, - и следуй тем, что я даю. - Он нежно поцеловал Баки в лоб и продолжил уверенным тоном, скрывающим его настоящие чувства. - Я не всегда буду делать то, что ты хочешь. Но тебе нужно поверить мне, что я постараюсь сделать то, что тебе нужно.  
Баки медленно кивнул. Он что-то отыскал во взгляде Стива и тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - прошептал он, - Господин.  
Стив вновь поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он отпустил его и сел ближе к спинке, указав на место между его ног.  
\- Теперь встань на колени, руки за спину.  
Баки послушно исправил позу, но стоило ему сжать свое запястье позади, он явно занервничал. Когда Стив вновь взял кусочек яблока, его стало трясти.  
\- Баки? - свободной рукой он прикоснулся к его лицу, поглаживая по щеке и убирая волосы. - О чем ты думаешь?  
Баки потянулся за прикосновением, хоть все еще и дрожал.  
\- Кажется... - прошептал он, - что-то оказывается у меня... у меня во рту. Это капа, это... Они собираются, собираются обнулять меня, они снова заберут тебя. - Он прикусил губу, пытаясь остановить истерику, но он тяжело дышал и смаргивал слезы.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - пообещал Стив. Его внутренности опять скрутило в узел, злость на Гидру пульсировала в крови. Он знал о капе, но думал — глупо и слепо, - что дело в ассоциации с _физической_ болью, что это беспокоило Баки. Стив не думал — не _позволял себе_ думать, - что _еще_ могло это значить. Что это подтверждение капитуляции, осознание и признание того, что все воспоминания и мысли Баки вот-вот окажутся вырванными из него.

Стива тошнило, хотелось кричать и рычать, _ударить_ что-нибудь. Но больше всего этого он хотел, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя в безопасности, чтобы знал, что его защитят и о нем позаботятся. Стив проглотил ком в горле и вновь пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем его щеку.  
\- Я здесь, - вновь сказал он, - и никто никогда больше не заберет тебя у меня. - Он удержал взгляд Баки, смахивая упавшую слезу. - Ты справишься, - он поднял яблочную дольку повыше, чтобы тот ее увидел, - я знаю, что ты сможешь.  
\- Мне страшно, - прошептал Баки, отчаянно выискивая поддержку в лице Стива.  
\- Это нормально, - ответил он. - Тебе не нужно быть бесстрашным. Тебе лишь нужно сделать это.  
Баки несколько раз быстро вдохнул и, держась за взгляд Стива, как за соломинку, открыл рот.  
В груди Стива болело так, будто легкие пытались вырваться из клетки ребер. Он отчасти ожидал, что Баки попросит остановиться, скажет, что это слишком. Но это _доверие_ , после всего... Стив не мог подвести его смелость. Быстро, но осторожно, чтобы не надавить чересчур сильно, он положил яблоко на язык Баки.  
\- Молодец, - сказал он, проводя костяшками по его щеке. - Вперед, съешь его.  
Баки прожевал и проглотил все, подаваясь в ладонь Стива. Тот улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
\- Очень хорошо, - сказал он, - ты такой молодец. Я знаю, что это было тяжело, и я очень, очень горжусь тобой. - Он обхватил подбородок Баки ладонью, легко поцеловал его в губы, чувствуя сладость яблока. - Ты так хорошо справился.  
Дрожь поутихла, Баки все еще смотрел на Стива, и тот не смог сопротивляться желанию поцеловать его еще раз.  
\- Я знал, что ты сможешь это сделать, - сказал он, а потом, прежде чем перетрусил, добавил: - Теперь давай еще один кусочек.  
Баки тихо заскулил, но не стал возражать. Когда Стив протянул сыр, он всего пару раз вздохнул, успокаивая себя, и открыл рот, принимая. Стив вновь окутал его похвалами, дотрагиваясь до волос и лица, целуя слабые губы, наблюдая, как малыми дозами напряжение и страх испарялись из лица Баки и его позы.

Уже хотя бы ради этого, думал Стив, он мог бы делать это, только бы это помогло Баки избавиться от страха, злости и боли. Но он не мог не признать, взяв еще что-то с тарелки, что дело было не только в помощи — ему нравилось не столько командование, сколько молчаливое разрешение прикасаться и ласкать; дарить подтверждение, что Баки был настоящим, и теплым, и прочным, и _здесь_. То, как глаза Баки неотрывно следили за ним, то, как он покрывал его лицо мягкими поцелуями и смотрел, как слишком бледные щеки наливались цветом с каждой похвалой, с каждым убеждением.  
Конечно, ему нравилось знать, что он помогал Баки — но также ему нравилось, что именно он помогал ему, а не доктор Трэн, не Сэм, не кто-то еще. Стив был достаточно честен с самим собой, чтобы признать это.  
Он также был достаточно честен, чтобы радоваться возможному — вероятному? - восстановлению их отношений на физическом уровне. Он отталкивал эту мысль месяцами, не желая добавлять больше проблем лечению Баки. Если бы он не хотел вернуться к тому уровню интимности между ними, Стив бы принял это — но он надеялся и был доволен увидеть, что движение в том направлении не прекращалось. Раз уж он ничего от себя не скрывает.

Вскоре Стив скормил Баки последний кусок яблока.  
\- Вот и все, - сказал он, - мы закончили. Ты такой молодец, такой смелый для меня. - Он наклонился и вовлек его в объятие. - Можешь отпустить свои руки, - добавил он, и спустя пару секунд Баки медленно и осторожно обернул их вокруг Стива. Тот счастливо вздохнул. - Вот так, хорошо, спасибо, - сказал он, - мне нравится это. - Баки сжал руки так сильно, что у Стива едва не треснули ребра.  
Баки прятал лицо в шее Стива и не говорил, но каждый выдох обдавал кожу теплом, пока Стив перебирал его волосы пальцами.  
Баки не двигался, и Стив стал подозревать, что как-то облажался, что причинил ему боль или слишком надавил. С трудом сохраняя голос спокойным, он позвал:  
\- Эй, Бак, ты в порядке?  
Баки кивнул ему в шею, не отрываясь. Стив подождал немного, потом покопался в памяти и попробовал угадать:  
\- Думаю, ты заслуживаешь награду. Как считаешь?  
Баки задержал дыхание на мгновение. Стив дождался его шепота:  
\- Можно поспать с тобой сегодня?  
Стив нахмурился:  
\- Баки...  
\- Без секса, - быстро уточнил тот. - Как ты и сказал, я знаю, знаю. Просто сон. Я... Просто хочу быть рядом.  
Стиву показалось, что его внутренности расплавились.  
\- Конечно, можно, - сказал он, крепче сжимая Баки и прижимаясь лбом к его плечу. - Конечно, можно.


End file.
